


Drunk in Love

by CyborgWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing, Confessions, Smut, but shiro bottoms in this one, drunk people, they are both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgWrites/pseuds/CyborgWrites
Summary: Lance carries a drunk and oddly flirty Shiro back to their guest room on Olkarion after a banquet and shenanigans ensue.





	Drunk in Love

Shiro tugged at his ornate collar, moisture collecting on the skin of his neck as his cheeks flooded with warmth.

Maybe drinking alien alcohol wasn't his smartest idea. 

In his defense, he had only come back from the dead two weeks ago and this was their first stop on their way... home. As much as a relief as it should've been, Shiro didn't know if he was even prepared to go back to his home planet. The last few years and all he had endured left him with the profound sense of unbelonging.

And attending this impromptu banquet in honor of his "return" from death and wearing his dead clone's body while dressed like some high fantasy disney prince wasn't helping.

So when a random Olkari offered him a drink, he down it quickly, ignoring the quick sense of lightness and chugging down another one. 

From his peripheral he could see Keith, ever vigilant, giving him a look of concern. From across the way, he caught Matt's smirk. Matt who knew of Shiro's less than squeaky clean past.

Flashbacks of keg stands and beer pong flashed through his mind.

Those were the days, he thought bittersweetly.

His thoughts were interrupted by resonating laughter. His eyes travelled in the direction of the familiar sound.

Lance.

He saw the other paladin waving his hands animatedly as he spoke, regaling the Olkari with tales of their travels since they had been on planet last. His lips were spread into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and Shiro hated that he recognized clear warning signs of depression he had missed before and yet they had always been there.

Some black paladin he had been...

He sighed, brushing snow white bangs out of his face.

Another Olkari passed by with a tray of drinks and Shiro ignored the sound of Keith clicking his teeth to snatch another drink without their noticing.

"Shiro," he whispered in warning.

"Keith," he muttered back defiantly.

Keith shook his head, a sympathetic gleam in his eyes that made Shiro's jaw clench.

"Shiro I get that you've been through a lot but don't you think you've had enough?"

Shiro scoffed, saying nothing and sipping his drink instead of downing it in one go, eyes hooded and dark as he kept his gaze trained on Lance.

"And why don't you talk to him?"

"I have no idea what youre talking about."

Keith looked back and forth between where Lance was and Shiro who still wouldn't stop staring.

"Right... well when you wanna acknowledge your feelings and actually talk about them, you know where to find me," he said, leaving to go find Allura... and Romelle who was still rather anxious around strangers.

"I know," Shiro said, long after the other was out of earshot. But he didn't want to talk to Keith. All he did was talk to Keith. And he appreciated it- really he did! Keith was like a brother to him... but this was different.

 Lance was different.

He glared into what was left of his drink.

It was something that had weighed heavily on him for what he had deemed an absurd amount of time.

Lance had been new to the Galaxy Garrison when Shiro first saw him. Back then... he'd never had the courage to approach Lance. Lance was a scholarship student who got in by transferring from a Cuban academy for gifted underprivileged students. Which meant he was as smart as he was hardworking- which made Shiro wonder why Lance hid it so well. What was he missing?

Meeting him again as a freed man, he didnt expect his first handshake with Lance to be with a new prosthetic. And over time... seeing him sacrifice himself and being unable to protect the other left Shiro with a bad tasted in his mouth. 

As did the constant flirting with any pretty thing that crossed his path, which Shiro was reminded of when a very pretty Olkari ran sly fingers down Lance's arm. To Shiro's surprise, Lance politely removed their hand and excused himself.

Shiro sighed in relief, taking another sip of his drink.

Worse than his fruitless pining, worse than the knowledge that Lance seemed to have the impression that Shiro thought little of him and that he'd failed Shiro somehow was that Lance had died and only he and Allura knew about it.

Or so they thought. Shiro had been  notified by Black when Lance was gone. She'd been able to send him to Red temporarily until Allura was able to bring him back. He shivered, remembering his disembodied form standing next to them anxiously until Lance was back with them.

They apparently hadn't told anyone and by the time things settled they were so focused on Shiro that Lance never seemed to think to bring it up.

Wasn't it bothering him? He died! Shiro died and he was messed up over it. He honestly didn't know how Lance could keep quiet about it and act like it didn't even happen.

Shiro was torn betweem admiration and deep concern for the other's low sense of self-worth, something that was becoming more apparent to Shiro every day.

He threw back the rest of his drink, shivering as he felt the effects stronger than before.

Lance had stopped near a table of food and was trying whatever caught his interest. 

Shiro's legs pulled forward of their own accord, ignoring Hunk's hiss of "oh shit!".

He stopped behind Lance who turned when he felt him approach.

He gave Shiro a tentative smile, waving at him with a half eaten piece of bread in his hand.

"Hey, Shiro."

"Lance..." he said, his own voice breathier than he expected. "I... how- how are you."

Lance arched a brow, his smile fading slightly and concern quickly becoming apparent on his face.

"Fine," he said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Shiro shouted, getting the attention of the people around him.

Lance winced, looking around with an apologetic look on his face.

"Let me get closer so you dont have to raise your voice, okay?"

Shiro nodded enthusiastically. 

"I would liiiike that v-veeeery much!"

Lance frowned at his slurred speech.

He drew closer, holding a hand to Shiro's head and then his cheeks, feeling for any signs of fever. His face flushed when Shiro automatically leaned into the touch, rubbing his cheeks against Lance's hand, even holding the hand in place.

"Sh-Shiro!" Lance gasped, looking for help and locking eyes with Keith. 

"What's wrong with him?" He mouthed.

Keith shrugged innocently.

Bastard.

He managed to maneuver his hand out of Shiro's grip.

"Shiro? Did you eat something bad?" He whispered.

Shiro shook his head, a dopey smile on his face.

"Uh uh!" 

That's when he caught a wiff of Shiro's breath. It smelled of fruit and something else he recognized.

"Shiro...have you... been drinking?"

Shiro nodded eagerly. "Yup," he said, lips popping on the p.

Lance held back a giggle. "Ohh... you're not sick. You're drunk. Oh my god! You're a clingy drunk."

"Yeah but I'd rather cling to you."

Lance's eyes widened at the automatic response.

"What did you say?" He asked softly.

"Wanna cling to yooouuu," Shiro whined, plopping his head onto Lance's shoulder.

Lance ran a comforting hand through white hair, looking over Shiro's shoulder at Hunk with lost eyes.

Hunk shrugged.

Traitor. Him and Keith both.

Lance sighed. "Okay, Shiro. Why don't we-"

"Dance?"

He pulled back. "Huh?"

Shiro grabbed Lance's hands in his own larger ones, his Olkari-Altean prosthetic vibrating with warmth.

"Dance with meee. Lance, you look too nice not to dance."

It was true. Lance was dressed similarly to Shiro in an elegant outfit only he had requested to be dressed in blues and reds and he was showing more skin than Shiro was.

Lance flushed. "I- Okay, I guess we can- oh!" He yelped as Shiro tugged him onto the dance-floor, lively Olkari ballroom music more noticeable to him then.

"Shiro, do you even know how?"

Shiro beamed at him.

"We can learn as we go."

Lance stared at him, an incredulous laugh escaping him.

Shiro stopped, turning to take Lance into his arms.

Lance's breathing nearly stopped as Shiro pulled him close, their noses nearly brushing together while Shiro adjusted their position.

Shiro smiled down at him shyly. "I've always wanted to do this with you," he whispered.

Lance peered up at him, lashes fluttering in a way that Shiro found unfairly pretty.

"Oh?"

Shiro hummed, leading Lance into the dance they had all been forced to learn the basic steps to despite Lance's initial doubt.

"Yes. Lots of things I've always wanted to do with you..." Shiro mused.

Lance swallowed, almost certain it was audible even over the constant sound of isntruments and chatter.

"I can't imagine..."

Shiro pulled closer until his mouth was next to Lance's ear. 

"I can show you later and then you wont have to imagine a thing," he purred, the heat of his breath sending tingles down Lance's spine.

He almost tripped, having to hold onto the bulk of Shiro's arms to steady himself. Shiro's arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up as Lance glared up at him half-heartedly.

"Shiro!" He hissed. "You can't just say stuff to me like that when you dont mean it."

Shiro frowned, cocking his head akin to a confused puppy. "Who says I don't mean it?"

Lance's indignation faded and his shoulders slumped.

"You've had a lot to drink," he sighed. "I'll excuse you from the party and get you back to your room."

Shiro smirked. "Oh, you're taking me to my room?"

Lance slapped his shoulder, though it barely affected Shiro except to amuse him.

"Come on."

Lance apologized to Allura and Ryner with a dazed Shiro on his arm before leading him out of the banquet hall in up to their guest wing.

"Shiro, pay attention and keep up for me."

"But I am paying attention. To you."

Lance hid a smile. "That's fine big guy but try paying attention to where we're going."

Shiro groaned. "But I'd rather pay attention to yoouuu."

Lance chuckled. "I'm nothing special- woah-"

He was stopped in his tracks by Shiro who wouldn't budge.

"What gives?"

"Don't talk like that."

Lance arched a brow, confused at the serious expression on the other's face.

"What?"

"I said don't talk like that. You are very special."

"That's nice of you."

"Noooo. You don't belieeeve meeee."

And they were back to this...

"Shiro-"

"Lance."

" _Shiro-_ "

" ** _Lance._** "

Lance sighed. "Why is this so importamt to you anyway?

"Because you're important to me."

"But why?"

Shiro grinned.

"You're smart-"

"So are Pidge and Hunk."

"You're brave-"

"Keith and Allura got that covered-"

"You bring people together-"

"That's all you, man."

"Nope. We wouldn't have formed Voltron without you. You're funny even when we dont appreciate it properly- there's lots of things we don't appreciate about you properly. And you are smart in a different way than Hunk and Pidge. You got- You got STREET SMARTS! You throw the bad guys off their rhythm."

Lance stared at him, laughter bubbling in his chest. "Didn't take you for a John Mulaney fan."

Shiro shrugged. "It's still true. You're the best shot I've ever seen and you're one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

Lance couldn't take the seriousness in Shiro's gaze and looked away.

Shiro wasn't having it.

"Also..."

Lance looked up at him, lips parted slightly.

"Yeah?"

"You pretty."

He snorted. "Oh my god."

"You aaaaaare."

"Not this again."

Shiro frowned. "I mean it."

Lance turned and kept walking, pulling Shiro along.

"Laaaance. Oh, Laaaance," Shiro sang. "Prettyyy Laaaaaaance."

Lance tried to shush him in between laughing.

"Shiro!"

"Lance with your pretty blue eeeeeyes and your smooth broooown skiiiiiiiin. Let me kiss youuuuuuu."

Lance's laughter faded, a yearning smile on his face.

He doesn't mean it, he thought. But his grandfather's words rang in his mind. 

Drunks don't lie unless they say they can drive.

"Tell you what, Shiro...."

He looked back to make sure the other was listening and found that a charcoal gaze was indeed locked on Lance.

"You still feel the same way tomorrow you can tell me aaall about it, okay?"

Shiro nodded.

"I will. It's been three years so one day won't make a difference."

Lance's heart clenched in his chest.

Surely, Shiro wouldn't be cruel enough to lie about this?

Would he?

They arrived at Shiro's room and Lance helped the taller man in, helping him get out of his shoes and undress. Lance ignored Shiro's sly smile as Lance's fingers skillfully unbottoned and unclasped the pieces of his outfit, leaving Shiro in only his underwear.

He instead urged Shiro into bed and put the covers over him. He turned to leave when a hand caught his wrist.

"Stay?"

Lance sighed.

"Shiro, we can't-"

"Just to sleep?"

Lance peered down at him, hesitant.

"I don't want to be alone," he whispered.

Lance sighed.

"Fine. Only until you fall asleep."

Shiro grinned happily, holding the covers open for Lance.

"You gonna stay like that?"

"I've slept in worse," Lance muttered.

Shiro shrugged, snuggling Lance once he was under covers.

"You're cuddly when you're drunk, huh?"

Shiro shook his head, yawning. "Only with... with you," he mumbled, eyes already drooping as he buried his nose in Lance's hair, inhaling deeply. 

Lance sighed, feeling his eyes betray him and slowly shut, the warmth of Shiro's body luring him to sleep.

He'd deal with this in the morning.

_______

The next day found Lance snuggled into a warm chest, a metal arm wrapped around him and not going anywhere anytime soon

 He looked up at Shiro's sleeping face. He looked more peaceful than Lance had seen him in a while.

Lance almost felt bad for waking him.

Almost.

"Shiro," he whispered.

"Shirooo."

Grey eyes slowly blinked open.

"Hmmm."

"Wake up."

Shiro squinted. "M'I dreamin'?"

Lance smiled fondly. "No, you're not I'm very real."

Shiro grinned, eyes still tired but so very please. "Hmmm happy then."

Lance lowered his eyes, staring at the lines of Shiro's chest.

"We should get freshened up for the day."

He heard Shiro sigh. "Okay."

And then the weight of Shiro's arm was gone and Lance immediately felt the loss.

He sat up, Shiro seated on the edge of the bed with his back to Lance.

"You can use the bathroom first," Shiro said.

"O-Okay."

He went into the bathroom, pressing his back against the door and taking deep breaths.

That was...

He shook his head, peeling off his clothes and folding it to place it on the counter. He ran himself a bath, stepping in when he felt it was just the right temperature.

He sighed as he sank down into the water, letting the scent of the floral scented oils wafting up to his nose. He leaned back, closing his eyes.

He had completely forgotten to scrub himself, dozing off when he heard the door open.

"Hey, Lance,  are you okay in here? You forgot your.... towel," Shiro trailed off, realizing the state Lance was still in.

Shiro gulped and Lance followed the movement of his throat with sharp eyes under deliberately hooded lids. 

"I'm more than fine. As you can see," Lance drawled.

"I -uh- yeah-" Shiro stammered, willing himself to move, away or closer he didn't know.

Lance grabbed a soft loofa with a delicate hand, finally scrubbing himself but mindful to make a show of it. 

He was going to put Shiro's drunken words to the test.

Shiro's eyes followed the movements of his hands until Lance paused. He extended the loofa to Shiro, who was still in only his boxers.

"Give me a hand, will you? I'm flexible but sore from last night's sleep. I need help with my back."

Shiro nodded silently, not trusting himself to say a word peeling off his boxers to join him. Lance watch the water ripple as Shiro stepped in, lowering to his knees until he was kneeling in front of Lance, the large bath more than accommodating to the two of them.

Lance placed the loofa into his hand,  moving to give Shiro access to the smooth planes of his back. 

Steady hands scrubbed smooth brown skin as gently as Shiro could manage.

"That's nice," Lance sighed, pleased.

Shiro let out a shaky breath trying his best to just focus.

"Yeah?"

Lance nodded. "If you want I can do you."

Shiro's hand stopped.

"W-What?"

"I can help you get your back? When you're done."

"Oh."

Lance looked over his shoulder, lashes fluttering with purpose.

Gotcha.

"Unless you don't need me to-"

"No! I... I mean... I would like your help."

That earned Shiro a pretty smile, full of teeth.

Lance had nice teeth. Just how far did his grooming habits go? Did he wear braces when he was younger?

Shiro had always had slightly crooked teeth and a faint underbite that wasn't as noticable until you got a closer look at him. And while he normally had decent hygiene, the arena had cost him some valueable scrubbing time and they weren't as white as before. 

He bit his lip, feeling more self-conscious now. 

Why would Lance want anything to do with him?

"-iro! Shiro!"

He snapped out of his spiraling thoughts.

"Huh?"

Lance was turned to face him, his hands on Shiro's shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Shiro nodded numbly. "Yeah..."

Lance didn't look too convinced but he let it go for now. "Here, turn around."

Shiro obeyed without question not trusting himself to do much else. Then he felt Lance's hands on his head, scrubbing a sweet smelling shampoo into his hair. His touches were gentle and Shiro noticed his migraine fading.

He frowned.

"My head was hurting. I didnt even realize my head was hurting."

"Oh?" Lance murmured, careful to keep the shampoo out of Shiro's eyes. "What brought it to your attention?"

"Hmm... your hands. They're soft. Makes it go away..."

Lance smiled, pulling Shiro back slightly and pouring a bowl of water onto his head.

He had never seen Shiro so relaxed. He pushed him back up, scrubbing his back gently and brushing curious fingers over the deep scarring. They really had cloned everything. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or saddened that Shiro couldn't seem to escape that part of his past. But wasn't that part of what made him Shiro?

He helped Shiro turned around, the older man happy to let Lance almost manhandle him, and began washing the rest of his limbs with care. Shiro's eyes drooped even as his gaze never left Lance.

Lance paused when he reached Shiro's most intimate parts.

He swallowed, looking to Shiro for... permission? He didn't know. And he certainly didn't expect Shiro to give him a simple nod as if it was all the answer he needed. But maybe it was?

He reached down, taking Shiro's half hard length into his hands and washing with gentle, yet thorough hands.

Shiro leaned back with a sigh, breathing heavier as long and nimble fingers showed him the attention he had been craving for so long.

There was a splash and a yelp of surprise as Lance was pulled forward and lifted to sit in Shiro's lap.

Lance looked down at him in surprise.

"Shiro..."

Shiro caressed his face with a reverent hand, eyes shining with an emotion Lance was sure he was only imagining in his head.

"Lance."

Lance took a leap, leaning down to press his lips to Shiro's who kissed him back hungrily. Lance moaned into it, relaxing in Shiro's lap and shivering when he felt Shiro's fully erect cock brush against his own.

"Mmm... ah... Shiro, did you- mmm- did you mean it?"

"Hmm?" came the non reply as the other was busy trailing hot kisses along Lance's neck.

"Last night. All the stuff you said?"

Shiro pulled back, staring at Lance for a moment and Lance waited with his heart in his throat for his response.

"I meant all the things I said and all the things I didn't say."

Lance's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Oh. Good. Well you said a lot of stuff, mister," he said, poking a finger into Shiro's chest. "Wait... what didn't you say?"

Shiro grabbed his hand, locking their fingers together.

"That I'm in love with you."

Lance paused. Surely he misheard...

Shiro loved him back? All the secret and hopeless pining and... Shiro loved him...

"You promise?" He asked in a voice he felt was small even for him.

Shiro smiled, kind and earnest and so... Shiro.

He pulled Lance down for another kiss, brushing his nose softly against Lance's.

"I swear it."

Lance grinned, throwing his arms around Shiro's neck and peppering butterfly kisses all over his face, making the other man laugh, delighted at having the barrier between them completely torn down.

"I love you. I love you. I. Love. You." Lance repeated in between kisses.

This, Shiro thought, this was worth all the battles and fighting and pain, worth living and dying for.

Lance's frenzy of kisses slowed down to something more sensual and heat flared in Shiro's belly as a skilled mouth nipped and licked its way from his neck to his chest.

"Lance, maybe we should..."

"Hmm?"

"Bed?"

Lance paused, looking at him with a devilish smirk.

He pulled Shiro to his feet with surprising strength. "Let's go big guy," he said, easing Shiro out of the bath and pulling him along.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, pushing Shiro so he fell onto the soft mattress and crawling into his lap to straddle him.

Shiro hissed as Lance ground his ass down on his cock, taking a cheek in each hand to control his movements.

"Easy," he warned through gritted teeth.

Lance only laughed, kissing him through their shared moans.

"Mmm... want you."

Shiro turned them over, making Lance cry out in surprise at being pinned down so suddenly.

Shiro kissed his way down the length of Lance's body and Lance instinctively spread his legs when Shiro got low enough for hot breath to ghost over his erection.

"Shirooo," he whined, "come on- ohhh!"

His head hell back as Shiro's tongue circled the head of his cock before a warm mouth swallowed him down, pulling choked moans from Lance's lips.

Lance reached down to thread his fingers into damp white hair.

"P-Please..."

Shiro hummed around his cock, taking his time. Lance melted into the mattress, letting Shiro work him at his own pace.

 They had time.

Shiro swallowed him deeper, the head of Lance's dick touching the back of his throat, causing Lance to moan loudly, fingerss tightening their grip on Shiro's hair. Shiro groaned at the feeling, eyes rolling back as the combined feeling of a cock in his mouth and his hair being pulled only turned him on more.

Lance smirked, pulling Shiro's head off him by his hair. "You like that?"

Shiro gave him a weak nod, lips still wet from blowing Lance.

Lance hummed thoughtfully. "You got lube?"

Shiro looked around, trying to shake the dazed look out of his eyes.

"Uh... there are these oils that come in everyone's rooms?"

Lance nodded in understanding.

"Olkari Breni Oil."

Shiro arched a brow.

Lance shrugged.

"Olkarion has amazing products for skin care, which I make it my business to know on every planet. Breni oil also happens to make a great lubricant and- don't look at me like that. Sometimes a guy needs play time when he's thinking of his favorite black paladin."

Shiro flushed at that.

"O-Oh."

Lance smirked, reaching for the vial on the night stand that he recognized and showing it to Shiro.

"So which way do you want me?"

Shiro blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"Which way. Do you. Want me? You're a switch aren't you?"

Shiro ducked his head. "How'd you know?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "I know my own kind and you're not subtle. At all. I have never seen someone with so much big dick energy have so much chaotic bottom energy."

Shiro pouted. "It's not that big-"

"Yes. It is."

"And I am NOT chaotic!"

"Sure..."

Shiro glanced at Lance. Beautiful, sexy Lance.

Shiro wanted it all. He wanted to pin him down and pound into him and he also wanted Lance to bend him over and fuck him, to pull his hair as deliciously as he did when Shiro was sucking him off.

Fuck.

"Um... can you... will you uh..."

Lance cocked his head. "Hmm?"

"I'd like it if you fucked me," Shiro whispered.

Lance tucked a finger under his chin, lifting his head so Shiro could look at him.

"Okay," he said, kissing Shiro briefly. "Get comfy."

Shiro took a deep breath, getting on all fours before relaxing his elbows, face pressed into the mattress with his ass in the air.

Lance paused. It made for a hot image and he felt his dick twitch at the sight but...

"Shiro are you sure you're comfortable like that?"

He saw Shiro lift his head slightly, nodding and wiggling his ass for good measure.

"Okay, baby."

Shiro moaned at the endearment, something that did not escape Lance's attention.

His eyes softened and he let his hand caress the curve of Shiro's ass.

"You like pet names, sweetheart?"

Another whine.

"Oh, honey. Okay. Let's take care of you."

Shiro pushed his ass out and Lance spread his cheeks with his hands, eyeing his puckered hole hungrily. 

"Can I taste you?""

Shiro's head shifted and Lance heard a whispered "please" which was all he needed to swirl his tongue around his waiting entrance, spreading it open with his fingers before plunging the wet tip in.

Shiro tried to drown out his cries in the mattress but Lance could hear them loud and clear.

He  gave Shiro's ass a playful smack, enjoying the way his back muscles rippled under his skin.

"So pretty, baby," he crooned, watching Shiro twitch.

He opened the vial, pouring a generous amount of Breni Oil into his hands and over Shiro's hole. Thankfully the stuff was rather tasteless as he plunged his tongue all the way in, Shiro sobbing into the mattress at the feeling, his cock leaking pre-cum as he pushed his ass back on to Lance's face.

Lance worked a lubed finger into Shiro's ass taking his time and adding another to work him open enough to keep eating him out while stretching him. 

He ran a soothing hand down Shiro's thigh, pulling his tongue out of his ass to ass a third finger, searching for his sweet spot and smirking triumphantly when he found it, Shiro arching his back and his hole clenching around Lance's fingers.

"You ready, beautiful?"

"Mmhmm."

Lance smiled, lubing up his cock and pouring more oil onto Shiro's entrance.

"Relax for me, love," he said, pushing in with a steady hand on Shiro's lower back.

He inched himself in slowly, hissing at the tight heat until he bottomed out.

"You okay?"

Shiro lifted his head, shooting him a weak glare.

"Lance, move."

Lance arched a brow.

"Pushy..."

But he obliged, pulling out half way and thrusting back in hard, earning a punched moan from Shiro who dropped back down as Lance set a brutal pace.

Lance let his hands roam, enjoying the sight of Shiro's ass jiggling with every thrust. He smacked it hard, feeling Shiro tighten around his cock.

He smirked, remembering his reaction to having his hair pulled and wanted to hear him.

He reached forward threading his fingers into Shiro's hair and tugging until his head was up, using his other arm to pull Shiro's torso up as well. Shiro didn't have the mind to process the display of strength as fucked out as he was.

His mouth fell open and all the previously stifled sounds flowed easily from his lips for Lance to hear.

Lance slowed his thrusts but continued to deliver them hard. 

"I'm gonna move you, babe."

He laid Shiro down on his side, pushing one of his legs up and sliding back in, letting Shiro relax and just take everything Lance wanted to give him, a slight trail of drool leaking down onto the mattress.

Lance leaned down, mouthing at his neck, reaching down between Shiro's legs to stroke his neglected cock, groaning when he found Shiro's prostate again and felt Shiro tighten around him as if to stop his dick from going anywhere.

Shiro was overwhelmed, tears gathering in his eyes and sliding down his face.

"Lance.... Lance- I'm-"

Lance kissed his cheek.

"Shh... I know, cariño. It's okay. Let go."

Shiro came hard, grabbing onto Lance's arm to ground himself.

Lance followed shortly after, spilling into Shiro with a long moan.

He pulled out, watching his own cum drip from Shiro's gaping hole before moving Shiro into a more comfortable position.

Shiro looked up at Lance like he'd hung the moon.

"That was amazing."

Lance smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

"You're amazing."

"No you are."

Lance's shoulder shook with laughter.

"We are not doing this. Also we need another bath now."

Shiro hummed. "I like bathing with you."

Lance smirked. "Good. And maybe this time you can fuck me."

Shiro sat up quickly, jumping out of bed and grabbing Lance's hand.

"Come on, Lance. Let's go take a bath."

Lance's laughter rang like a wind chime.

"Lead the way, handsome. I'll follow you anywhere."

He really would.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
